Black Blood
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: His eyes made her feel bare, as if through one look he saw anything she ever had done, all the things she wanted to be and everything she was. Everything she stood for. And yet, unimaginable as it seemed, she felt safe in his presence. Remus x OC


**Black Blood**

**Rated : T (For now.)**

**Remus x OC**

**Summary : **His eyes made her feel bare, as if through one look he saw anything she ever had done, all the things she wanted to be and everything she was. Everything she stood for. And yet, unimaginable as it seemed, she felt safe in his presence. Remus x OC

**Family / Romance / Hurt & Comfort**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and The Weasley Twins dragged their feet cautiously through the doorway of the private chambers of a certain Mr. and Mrs. Lupin after much difficulty taking down the advanced spells on the door. It was quiet .. too quiet .. but something was different about the couple and they decided they were going to find out exactly what it was. Neville was dragged along and The Weasley Twins volunteered themselves for the adventure.

Looking around, Hermione gained everyone's attention when she pointed to a calender on the wall, "Why are some dates circled in red?" Looking closer she saw the words 'Full Moon' in the bottom right corner of those boxes. Slowly putting the pieces together, Hermione looked around. Could Mr. Lupin be a - "Harry?" Looking around she saw said boy walking to a cetain object in the corner of the room, it looked like as small as a bird bath, but they knew better. "Harry."

"Don't you want to know?" He said suddenly, "This is my only chance to find out what happened.." Harry looked at them, after one of the Weasley Twins explained how it worked. "What really happened.."

Slowly, one by one, they brought their faces together, and after looking at each other cautiously they dived in.

_A tall woman with short, curly, blonde hair pointed a long stick at a five year old, her eyes glinted dangerously as she saw the child gulp._

_"Are you scared, Alexia?" The child with siver eyes and black, curly hair cowered further in the corner. "As a black, we do not have that luxury. Time to toughen you and your brother up .. Cruico!" _

Neville turned her solem eyes downwards, pity and outrage in them.

_Later she woke up to see her twin brother brushing her bangs, the only part of her hair that was straight, out of her eyes._

_"Oh, Lexi..." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the pity in her brother's matching eyes._

_"Lexi? Lexi... Alexia!" She gasped as she bolted upright on the trains bench seat, she could feel Sirius's aura as she felt him move behind her, playing with her hair and causing the panic and fear to leave her breathtaking eyes. She felt his arms wrap around her as he picked up the blanket that she accidently transfigured from her coat when she was asleep and brought it around her to keep her warm. She was always good at transfiguration but she was only eleven and hadn't even steeped in a class yet.. she just didn't want to be called a freak. Only Sirius knew how good she was at transfiguration, their family couldn't be trusted._

_"You had that dream again ... didn't you?" Her brother asked in a soft voice._

"So she had multiple dreams.. like that?" Fred looked at George. Both had a look of pity in their eyes for the small girl that grew up to be their most awesome teacher.

_She turned around, nodding shyly in his chest as she felt other auras in the compartment that gave away sadness, pity, protectiveness, and confusion. She buried her head deeper, thankful that even though her brother was her turn he was older by two minutes, and a boy so he was larger. She could feel her dark hair start to turn red, she shook it to get rid of it._

"She's a metamorphosis .." Hermione exclaimed, shocked yet excited.

_While her brother was outgoing, she was a shy, sweethearted girl that could change into a firecracker within three point five seconds. Mostly everyone blamed it one the famous Black temper._

_"This is Alexi, my twin sister... Lexi.." He whispered her nickname, "It's okay.. I won't let anything happen to you - I promise."_

_When she looked up, she studied the people around her that were in the compartment and their auras carefully. One was short, stubby with baby fat in his face, wide blue eyes held something she couldn't name - his aura freaking her out so she quickly switched to the next person._

_This one had messy blonde hair, his skin alittle pale but his golden eyes calmed down alittle until it was a deep brown with flecks of gold around his pupil. His eyes made her feel bare, as if through one look he saw anything she ever had ever done, everything she ever wanted to be and everything she was. Everything she stood for. And yet, unimaginable as it seemed, she felt safe in his presence. Protectiveness in his aura._

_Her eyes lingered on him longer than they should have, until she moved them to the last person. Male also with messy black hair, hazel eyes underneath round glasses that had brotherly love in them that reflected in his aura along with worry and pity._

"Dad.." Harry smiled, slightly.

_Her own brother's arm tightened around her black robe clad body, making her feel safe. His aura gave away positive emotions that he knew she'd pick up. _

_Gathering up her courage, she gave a unproper, soft, shy, and cautious "Hi."_

**Please review, and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
